the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Zor-El (New Earth 128)
New Earth iteration. Arriving on Earth several years after her younger cousin due to complications on her space flight, Kara's appearance on Earth caused ripples within the superhero community as well as attracted the attention of space-faring villains as well. Battling alongside her cousin for years, Kara slowly began to drift away from the limelight as the standard quality of superhero began to reach Kryptonian levels. Now, a world-renowed glamor model, Kara has drawn criticisms from feminists and the hardline superhero community for her decisions to model while being publicly linked to her superhero persona. Abilities Class: Multi-Planetary Level+ Origin: DC comics Classification: Kryptonian Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Strength, speed, near-invulnerability, solar empowerment, regeneration, enhanced vision (including telescopic, microscopic and heat wave emissions), enhanced breath (including frost) and the ability to survive the vaccuum of space. Weaknesses: Green Kryptonite (a piece of an SIZE can incapacitate her. However, she still maintains her durability and she can sense its radiation if carried on one's person). Human-level vulnerabilities to magic and most spell-casting. Strength: Able to lift or move the mass of large moons or small planets. Striking is Class XJ; attacks carrying zetatons of energy. With time, Supergirl could physically destroy planets the density of Earth using her bare hands. Destructive Capacity: Planetary Stamina: Under a yellow sun, limitless (until injured). Otherwise, he can fight for 120 hours before needing a break. Speed: Just beyond the Speed of Light Range: Planetary Durability: Star Level+ Regeneration: Mid-Low - Able to heal wounds that would normally leave large scars. Every ten seconds under yellow sunlight gives him 5 percent of his total health back. This ability slows in darker areas such as Gotham, but is amplified by snow or water refractions as well as the vaccuum of space. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Knowledgeable in several alien languages, proficient with alien technology. List of Relevant Lore The key notes of history for this Supergirl are as follows. * Superman/Batman #1-13 * Supergirl: Power BiographyCategory:AliensCategory:Self-Oriented Characters Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is chronologically older than her cousin, but due to her rocket being caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor, she arrived on Earth years after Clark had. Upon her arrival to Earth, she was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman at Themyscira. Her coming drew the attention of Darkseid, who then attacked Themyscira and captured Kara. Brainwashing her, Kara and Kal came to blows, in which the latter eked out a victory and brought her home. After Darkseid followed them to Earth, Bruce falsified her death to empower Clark and to deter Darkseid from looking for her. Despite this victory however, Kara felt the constraints of the fragile new world she now lived in. While trying to relate to her cousin about Kryptonian matters, it was clear that Kara was the only one of her kind. Kara's self-discovery left her feeling isolated, which was then preyed upon by Lex Luthor in an experimental battle for him. He used newly-acquired Black Kryptonite to split her into a good Kara and an evil Kara, the latter of which soloed the Justice League. At the climactic struggle between Justice League and the two Karas, it was suggested Wonder Woman use her golden lasso of truth to bind the two together and ask, "Who is Kara Zor-El?". When this occured, the two Karas became one again, who stated that her past was not important as to who she was, and that she would make her own future. Supergirl joined Donna Troy and other heroes to help prevent a coming crisis. While in deep space, Kara was struck by an altered zeta-beam and disappeared. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Kara re-appeared in the 31st century. She was revered as a member of the Superman family. Upon her arrival, she concluded that she was "dreaming" the Legion and that the 31st century wasn't real. Saturn Girl, attempting to learn more about how Kara arrived in their era, scanned Kara's mind and found a particularly vivid memory -- that of the Zeta-Beam accident.3 The Legion hypothesized that Kara was rationalizing her fantastic existence by believing her life was a dream. In a relatively short period of time (due to suspended animation): * She lost her planet. * She lost her parents. * Arrived on Earth to find her baby cousin grown up and a legendary hero. * She discovered her extraordinary powers and quickly reached the status of "living legend." * Found herself inexplicably thousands of years in the future. To complicate matters, every time Supergirl wanted something to happen in her supposed dream world, it happened. For example, when told she couldn't become a full member because the Legion was out of flight rings, one was immediately sent to her from Brainiac 5. She had a few adventures with the Legion before Brainiac 5 came close to a means of returning her to the 21st century. He invented the Chronexus (a time window) that she and some of the other Legionnaires viewed various parts of Superman's history (including references to another Legion). Brainiac 5 secretly worked with Sev Tcheru to perfect the Chronexus technology by making it a real, but limited time machine. It only worked one way, and only once. When this was revealed, Saturn Girl convinced Kara that she should go back to her native era. Sev Tcheru wiped out Kara's memory of the Legion right before she went, as knowledge of future history was considered dangerous. One Year Later : Main article: One Year Later One Year (and one month) after Infinite Crisis, during World War III, Kara returned, only to find Superboy dead and Superman powerless. Feeling alone, she eventually started a relationship "no hero would condone". She also became Metropolis' protector along with Booster Gold and Supernova. Soon after, she assumed the identity of Flamebird to fight crime in Kandor with Power Girl as Nightwing. They opposed a religious cult based around warped versions of Superman's earlier appearances in Kandor. Kara also believed the key to Argo City, her home town, lied somewhere in the city. Supergirl and Power Girl found themselves battling the Saturn Queen and Ultraman (posing as Superman), villains who had established themselves in Kandor. At the climax of the struggle, Supergirl unexpectedly left (with her comrade in tow). Since she did not consult with Power Girl about the timing of their exit, the two parted on somewhat strained terms. Note: This version of Kandor was actually just a psychic manifestation created by Saturn Queen. The real Kandor was not discovered until quite some time after this event. 4 Kara re-established herself on Earth, attaining financial independence after selling an item of Kryptonian technology that would completely "heal" anybody who used it to Batman for his own personal use, at the price of one million dollars. With this money, Kara purchased her own apartment in Metropolis.